Experimental Story
by askmask12
Summary: Very first story criticism strongly welcomed (story will likely be slow to update as I'm learning as I go) Genji summoned as familiar. I NEED A TITLE NAME HELP ME!
1. Chaper 1 (Revised)

**So this is an updated chapter 1 just changing the interaction from before making it a bit more bearable. Atleast I think I am.****Authors note: I will be making very few attempts to type in japanese for Genji. I don't know the language google translate is shit and ther is just too much room for failure. ****FUCK THE LEAD UP TO THE RITUAL WE'RE JUMPING RIGHT INTO THE SUMMONING JUTSU...after a little context.**

**some pointers**

**Kodachi = The smaller shortsword on genji's waist. From what i've seen it's longer than a tanto dagger but shorter than a wakizashi making it a kodachi.**

**ryu-ichimonji = Dragonblade**

**("Genji's thoughts")**

**"Dialogue that Genji cannot understood"**

**"Dialogue that Genji can understand"**

**-Start**

It was a strange day that one. Following the recall of overwatch I was on a recon mission with Ms.Oxton we were inside of a facility thought to be a training center for Talon recruits when I was met with a glob of... Uh a glob of... well something. At first I thought it was soba taking some physical form... Yeah I know crazy right? In anycase I went out to touch it and it swallowed me whole. Next thing I knew I was in a field unable to see and expecting the worst.

("Agh W-what has happpened and why is there dust everywhere") I questioned the series of events that had transpired but one conclusion had dug it's way to the forefront of my mind. An ambush. I tried to stand but my body was failing to do so. "Damn!" ("Most of my systems are rebooting and I can't move") I was forced to lay there in hopes my body would be in working order before the dust had cleared. I could hear coughing and yelling and it had only further cemented my fear of the situation at hand. The dust began clearing enough for me to see the sky above. ("I'm outside? During the day no less? That's impossible this was a night op and we were at most an hour and a half in!") How could it be day I wondered. Well my question was met with very strange answers.

As the dust fully cleared I could still only look into the sky but saw two figures standing over me. A young girl with bright pink hair in some formal attire possibly a school uniform and an older man, closer to my own age holding a staff or walking cane. My attention was focused entirely on the two whilst also checking my systems in case I needed to run or fight the two but I stayed quiet in hopes they would believe I was a broken omnic and would leave me be. As my audio receptors had rebooted I heard around me the sounds of laughter.

The girl was speaking to the man in some language. She was borderline shouting at him. I could hear that their language had latin roots but unlike any language I had heard. ("What were they saying?"). The man met her with a firm voice stating something I couldn't translate at all she was distraught but quickly composed herself. she looked at me then the had begun to get closer. I couldnt sit any longer my systems had rebooted excluding my shurikens but those would have to wait now was the time to act. Electricity began to flow through my body, my neon green lights had lit up, and I proceeded to raise my upper body and back away from the child before standing up hand on my Kodachi in it's sheath and I looked around to see... ("Children? and... Monsters? Where am I?")

Everyone around me was taken back by my sudden movements the man had his staff focused on me and used his free hand to shield the girl behind him. Although I questioned where I was I could see these people were more shocked than anything else. I took a gamble and removed my hand from my blade and raised them slightly at head level and towards the two. "Do not be alarmed I have no reason to fight you." The man was perplexed but still had his staff trained on me and began to speak "Stand back students this familiar is armed!" The man spoke loudly with an assertive voice but I could not understand any of what he said. "What? I do not understand your language." I spoke but again to no avail although now I could hear chatter amongst the children surrounding us. I turned around to see more children dressed in the same attire as the pinkette.

"Look at that it isn't a hunk of armor."

"What is it a golem, a soldier?"

"Look! He has swords. Clearly he's some commoner in shiny armor maybe a guard."

The children continued on with their chatter. Their language was undecipherable it was almost alien to me. I returned my gaze to the man with my hands still raised slightly to show him I was no threat. I guess he eventually got the message and lowered his staff he motioned removing a helmet to me. ("Do I dare show them who I am? On one hand they could just be curious but on the other they could be Talon agents.") I pondered but chose not to take the gamble. ("They don't seem hostile but nothing would be gained from me doing so.") I shook my head indicating I would not comply with his request. ("Please at least understand what shaking my head means.")

The man looked with slight disappointment The man whispered to himself. I could hear him but still not understand a word of what he said. "Louise summoned this... well this thing it doesn't wholly understand me however it does seem to understand my request suggesting it possesses some higher reasoning. Perhaps a translation spell will render better communication possible."

The man spoke again in an almost trance like statr and a strange green haze enveloped my vision. ("What the hell!? Did he somehow hack my systems! With zero equipment no less!?") but after a few confusing moments the haze had faded away. I drew my kodachi and stared at the man who was taken back by my retaliation.

"What have you done. Answer Me!"

"Wait! Wait! I can understand you." My eyes widened under my helmet. I couldn't believe it I understood him. I kept my kodachi in hand defensively waiting.

"So you understand me now?" I questioned the man sternly

The man spoke. "Yes. I casted a translation spell on you so that we can communicate. Now then What are you.

("Spells?") It seemed far fetched at first but the realization that he could now communicate with the man following his hazy vision was convincing enough for now.

"I am human and I believe I have a right to know where I am."

Colbert replied "Human? ah well Of course. This is the Tristain Academy of Magic and you have been summoned here as a familiar." I lowered my kodachi slightly.

"...and what exactly is involved with being this familiar?"

Colbert replied "It means that you have been summoned as a companion to this young mage here. Would you kindly allow her to continue the ritual."

Mr.Colbert moved himself slightly to reveal Louise behind him who took a few steps toward me.

"I see." ("Well this situation is regrettable to say the least.") I sheathed my kodachi

"Well then." I walked towards the girl and asked "What is your name?"

Louise then spoke "My name is louise Francois de la Valliere... kneel!"

The man spoke "Louise show some restraint your familiar is clearly fearful of the situation."

What the man said was partially true. While I was not engulfed with fear there was a healthy amount to keep me alert.

"Yeah Zero! You've gotta be gentle otherwise your familiar might actually fight back!" Many of the surrounding children laughed at the comment much to the displeasure of Louise.

"Cease that at onc-" The man tried to speak but was interrupted

"Shut Up Malicorne!"

("Zero? I guess this one gets bullied quite a bit to get a nickname like that.") Although it had nothing to do with me I was beginning to feel some guilt.

I complied and slowly lowered myself to her level

"Remove your helmet familiar."

("This condescending tone will not do. Amongst other things we will have a discussion on our current situation.")

I sighed and began to press the latches that kept my facemask secured to my head and I revealed my face. First to come off was the visor covering the area around my eyes. Then the upper and lower parts revealing my face. The young girl looked at me with disappointment. However the older man was astonished

("I guess it is still hard for people to grasp the concept of me being human.")

"What happens now?"

"Consider yourself lucky commoner!"

As she finished her sentence Louise came forward to kiss me but I backed away and stood up again before we made contact.

"No No No No No No! I will not kiss a child!" I said very adamantly.

"Who are you calling a child!" she began to grab at me my shoulders, chin, chest plates and more "Just hold still!" she began chasing after me trying to secure the kiss. I dropped the parts of my mask then grabbed her by her forearms and held her at bay. If those kids were laughing before now it sounded like they were at a comedy club all the while the man tried to get them to stop.

I began to tell her in a soft tone "Listen. There are many things I am willing to be at ease with but this is not something that I will stand for." I sighed. Looking at Mr.Colbert I asked

"Surely there must be another way to go through with this whole endeavor."

"This is how it has always been done and she must complete the binding ritual"

"I am sorry but I will not participate in this ritual." I was about to let her go but then she screamed

"No!" I turned my gaze to her and she spoke softly.

"Please. Don't leave... Please." And there I could see a vulnerable child pleading with someone she had never met to not leave her. ("Damn It. Swallow your pride Genji") I let her go and lowered myself again

"Just make this quick." She wiped away a tear and with that I allowed her to kiss me. When she backed away I felt a burning sensation on my hand. It wasnt anything too painful as my body did not experience pain to the same degree. I could see some kind of glowing and soon the light had dissipated leaving behind some kind of writing.

"Amazing. May I see your hand Familiar?" The man spoke up approaching. I reached out showing him my hand. He looked on intrigued

"Well then that is everyone. Students return to your dorms and become accustomed with your familiars! Dismissed!"

While I doubt Louise or even the man could hear it I heard many of the students snickering and talking to themselves speaking poorly of the young girl next to me.

("Yup. She gets bullied but why?") I bent down to pick up my mask parts and reassembled everything and turned to face her. She had shed a few tears and was looking down. Clenching her fist and breathing heavily I could tell she was angry.

"Your anger is consuming you, perha-"

"Just shut up and follow me!"

She stormed off towards the central castle and I soon followed her ("Poor kid. I should do what I can to help.")

**-End**

**Well that's my NEW first chapter I was SUPER disappointed with how my story was originally told so I'm changing it up a bit****. Now this will largely still be same premise of X summoned by Louise (I know alot of people dont like it but here me out. It's really simple especially for a first time author like me The show is kinda easy to write for with characters who have a reason to stick with Louise)**

**NOW THEN**

**I still need feedback but I need to stress the importance of this because there is one review that really pissed me off.**

**SIMPLY STATING THAT YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY BUT NOT SAYING WHY OR OFFERING ANY ADVICE IS INFURIATING. (Cue influx of trolls who will leave nothing but reviews with no points made)**

**The main reason is that I have nothing to go off of in terms of improvement. I do want to make this a good story (Hence why I am revising it) so I read the reviews to try and see what people like and don't like but when a review like that is left I have nothing to improve because I don't knoe what's wrong. So please if you do have an issue with my storytelling give me something I can actually think on instead of just "I can't read this."**

**So to my few readers who have read this story and are hopefully enjoying it chapter 2 and the qna will be deleted for now as I revamp the story a bit.**

**With all of that said and done I say Goodbye to you all. Or rather see you in a few**.

**Yall have a good one now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll spend a little bit of time here displaying Genji's stats I guess? I don't really know how to bring it up in the 2nd chapter but it is necessary.**

**Genji Shimada**

**age: 35**

**Physical Prowess: Much stronger faster and overall more effective than any human or elf. (As a cyborg should be) A very good swordsman and ninja (duh) and I'll say a good hand to hand combatant. As far as hand to hand combat goes he'll likely be a point style fighter with good boxing and let's throw in some basic wrestling and jiu jitsu skill. (Reference fighters would be Sage Northcutt, Rose Namajunas, and DEFINITELY Stephen Thompson. They all have the bladed point style fighting stance.) Have I mentioned I'm a huge fight fan.**

**Mental State Personality: At Peace with being a cyborg. Now Genji is a difficult nut to crack personality-wise but this is what I think. Genji is very intelligent, His intelligence makes him a good problem solver and he can figure things out relatively quickly. He's also pretty ok with witty comebacks nowhere near someone like spiderman but he's pretty alright. Around people he cares about he's playful and humourous and around people he doesn't care for he'll distance himself from them. Genji in this scenario will be very easily annoyed and angered at the inequality and injustice of the ZnT world.**

**Power Level?: Genji will very much be more powerful than any commoner and most mages but will not be invulnerable by any stretch. Going for a glass cannon type build.**

**Potential Weaknesses: I'd say lightning for one, High levels of blunt force (like the Doomfist cinematic the only equivalent I could think of would be an attack from say a Warhammer), He'll be bullet-resistant but not bulletproof. The flintlock guns in this world likely won't do much at first maybe some dents at first but it could build up to bad level if he was hit by a firing line or a cannon.**

**Resistances: Most physical attacks will pretty much be useless like a punch or a kick. (An exception, however, would be something like a Warhammer because that would be enough to actually do damage Water (I swear if Genji doesn't canonically have watertight seals on his body I'm gonna be hella triggered) Heat and cold (He's gotta have temperature regulation for the parts of him that are still human right? right?!) Bladed Weapons (He's made of metal. Blades don't do well against metal...just saying)**

**Special abilities: Dragonblade will be more like the cinematic trailer where soba (el dragon-o) remains at genji's side. I think it would be cool if Soba could attack with Genji like an attack dog but a neon dragon instead. Swift Strike is a given. The smokescreen from the cinematic. If you can think of stuff to add to this list please do I feel like I'm missing so much and I'm TrIGgErReD! REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**As always criticism is welcome and in all honesty needed**

**("Genji's thoughts")**

**-Start**

As the two of us walked the halls of this medieval castle the girl wasn't very angry. Her formerly balled fists were now open, her jaw and the muscles in her body that were once tensed up were loosened, although I could tell she was still not in the best state of mind, She seemed... troubled. Her breathing was long slow and deep. It was as if she had given up out of frustration but at the same time tried to hide it. ("Maybe I can lighten the mood while also offering some comfort. someone this hurt needs help.") I waited until we had reached a hall with no people before I spoke

"You're good at masking your emotions. Indeed for some it is a good way to cope"

The girl was silent but she tensed up again ("She's annoyed when I talk but she won't open up through me being silent")

"Although it's not a method I would recommend. In all my years of adventuring, I met many strong leaders and valiant warriors held back by their tempers. For exam... Actually such stories are meaningless we should focus on our destination." There was a long silence between us we continued to walk although her breathing was more regular, she was calming down ("Hopefully she will take the bait.")

"Like who?"

("Yes!")

"Hmm, where to start? Ah! I once knew a man named Genji and he told me stories of his youth. He was a lively soul, to say the least. He played games with friends shirked his responsibilities and often pulled jokes on those around him. Despite his appearance when I met him he was a member of a powerful family with deep-rooted connections to many important people. Given his family's reputation and his uninterest in their operations, he was attacked and left for dead by his own kin, but he survived and was given a fantastical power but most saw it as a curse for he was different and branded as evil." The girl stopped at a door and opened it. It was her room as we walked in I stopped my storytelling

"Ah, I assume this is where we have been going well perhaps it would be best to rest for now."

"Finish the story." she spoke softly but looked at me intrigued.

"Alright then. Well as time passed he began believing those around him those who branded him as evil and began to see his new power as a burden that made him less than human. He hurt the few people around him that cared for his well-being and was alone, but one man found Genji in his darkest time and through compassion understanding and guidance was able to help him cope with his new life and for the first time in years Genji was at peace with himself. He was a new man, He was whole. With his new power, he righted the wrongs he had done during his grief stopped entire crime organizations and did everything in his power to put his newfound power to good use."

"Where is he now?"

"Well... He's right in front of you. We haven't been properly introduced My name is Genji.

**-End**

**So yeah this is chapter 2 as I said in the previous chapter criticism is welcome and in all honesty needed. I have no clue if the characters I have portrayed are correct and in character. Especially Genji So please send reviews of critic my way or tell me that I'm doing fine because I'm in a state of perpetual fear of "Am I portraying them right. Are they too x? are they too y? AGGGGHHHHH BRAIN HURT"**

**Y'all have a good one! BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO NEW PEOPLES. Finding out there are at least 10 people following this story is pretty cool **

**S****o Leeeeet's Get Roooiiiiiiiggghhhhhttt Into the new- story.**

**By the way, I've looked up Genji's height and he is "Supposedly" 5'7" or 1.7m tall**. **Fuck that homes Genji is now 5'11" or 1.8m tall. Why? Cause that's how tall I am and I am roleplaying as Genji so hard right now.**

**-Start**

Everything seemed to be going smoothly for a while. My storytelling was able to get her to open up and see me as less of a nuisance and at the very least a source of entertainment which was better than before. Alas all good things must come to an end and when we began discussing our roles in this arrangement things went downhill fast

"It's not slavery! It's a familiar contract!"

"To you, it may seem like a simple partnership and if you were to summon a creature like a dog or a cat it would be fine. I however am, a human, a sentient creature endowed with rights to preserve my dignity, and this 'contract' directly violates those rights."

"That's not a fair assessment! I am responsible for your safety food and shelter!" I guess at the time she couldn't grasp the concept of summoning something with just as much sentience as her.

"The bottom line hasn't changed this arrangement is completely one-sided branding me as less than human. Either we remedy this or I am leaving." I stood tall and was not willing to compromise on this.

"How do you plan on finding food or a place to live? If you're thinking about running away you should think that throu-"

"I don't need food, Louise."

"What are you talking about you said you were human everyone needs to eat and drink." She was so snobby it was otherworldly.

"Not me. Remember that power I was talking about in my story? That power was my new body and this new body gave me new strengths and not needing food was one of them. From what I can tell it seems you won't compromise so we have nothing to talk about. Goodbye." I put my hand at chest level extending my first two fingers and disappeared before her eyes in a purple mist. All that was left of my presence was a sparrow's feather.

"Hey! Where did you go! Familiar return this instant!" I had left the dorm and was clung to a wall just outside her window hearing her shout for me. ("Although I feel bad for your situation Louise I cannot help if you are not willing to show compassion.") My thoughts were cut short by my pain receptors nagging me. ("Pain? But I'm not being attacked.") I had looked down at the source to see the symbols that were etched into my hand were pulsating and glowing. ("Agh! What is this?") I turned on my pain inhibitors to increase my tolerance to it and the pain subsided. With that inconvenience gone, I had hoped after some time I would return and explain this lesson I was giving to her. In the meantime, I could meditate for now. I looked up at the sky to see it was sundown and the night was approaching. I climbed to the highest point of the castle that had a flat surface for me to sit and I thought about the day. ("Is this lesson too harsh? When I had exclaimed earlier that I would leave she was devastated and begged me to stay. Master tell me please how can I help this young girl.") I thought of my true master, Zenyatta and wondered what he would say but he wasn't here so I had to try my best alone. I sat closed my eyes and allowed my thoughts to wander.

The following morning I had awoken to the sun having risen over the horizon and thought about the day I had ahead of me. ("It's well past the early morning, I should return to Louise and see if the situation can be remedied.") I began descaling the building and had reached the window that was of Louise's room. I peered inside I saw her at the table in her room. Just sitting there seemingly doing nothing. I couldn't see her face as she was turned away from the window, but she gave off this feeling of utter dread. (Damn! Too harsh. I should remedy this now.") I opened the window and stepped into the room quietly and she hadn't noticed. Leaning against her bedframe I cleared my throat

"Ahem! I hope I didn't give you a huge fright." She quickly perched up and turned to see me and her face was a mixture of both relief and anger. ("You've gone too far Genji. This is a major setback.")

"Where the hell were you!" She screamed at me

I sighed feeling slightly guilty and spoke sincerely "I am sorry. I hadn't intended for things to play out this way. I wanted to offer some guidance in the fo-"

"Guidance? You offer guidance by abandoning me?"

"Of course that seems to be the case but I intended fully on returning I just wanted to use the opportunity for a lesson."

"A lesson is that right? Then what should I have learned from this?"

"I wanted to show you the fragile nature of this arrangement." Louise took a moment to respond but spoke sternly

"What are you talking about."

"There is nothing that forces me to obey anything you say I can leave any moment I wish but I returned."

"Great for you so then why not leave if I you think I'm sooo difficult."

"Because I think you need help." Louise just stared and for a moment there was complete silence in the room.

"Perhaps it's foolish for me to think this way but, Your personality the way others treat you I've noticed and for the most part it seems you are alone in your struggle. I want to help you so to speak but in order for me to do so we have to compromise. If my leaving has hurt you I apologize but try to understand I did it with the best intentions in mind."

Louise sighed and spoke softly, "What exactly do you want familiar?"

"Here is all that I want. I will stay and assist you with what I can be it academics or otherwise. I won't leave you and I will be honest in what I say and in return, the terms of this contract must change. For one we are equals and as such terms such as master and familiar must go. I am Genji and you are Louise. Furthermore, as equals we must respect one another, and that includes being honest with me. If we are to be working together for a common goal then I hope you will agree if not then I have no reason to stay.

Louise pondered my words for a moment but seemed to swallow her pride and nodded in agreement.

"Please try to understand I only want the best for both of us."

"What happens now, Genji?"

"I would say for now you should eat breakfast."

Louise sighed and wiped her face composing herself "Alright let's go."

("Well my lesson hadn't gone quite as well as I had expected but we have a common understanding now and we can move forward")

Outside of her room, we made our way to the dining hall where there were a large number of students. Many of whom began to stare at the two of us as we walked down the room Louise sat at a table and I stood behind her waiting for her to finish her meal.

"Hey, Genji. Is it true you don't eat food?"

"Sort of. I can still eat but I have no need for it and for the most part, I don't want to either."

"Why is that?"

"I have no sense of taste. Like I said before my new body has given me strengths but parts of my humanity have been lost. I cannot taste. My sense of touch is...different and overall most of me isn't me." Louise looked at me perplexed by my statement.

"I'd rather not go into detail at the moment. I can explain better later for now you should finish your meal."

Louise was at the very least satisfied by what I had said and I had noticed as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she seemed relaxed. ("I should remain transparent with her if I am to expect the same but this environment is not ideal for that, too many people... Later.") When she had finished her meal all of the students joined in unison in prayer, showing gratitude for various things. When they finished many students got up and made their way out of the hall and as louise was about to get up I spoke to her.

"You know, I'm proud of you Louise." She was surprised no less by what I had said and looked up at me

"W-What are you talking about?"

"In the span of two days, you have shown me that you have some level of faith in me as I have in you. And for that, you have my respect."

**-End**

**What do you guys think? I tried hard to make this a heartfelt chapter. I heard once from somewhere that two people who argue or fight but can look past it be friends again are true friends. **

**So that's what I want to go for with Louise and Genji. A relationship like Genji has with Zenyatta. I think I want this Genji to be Louise's mentor who tries his best to help her but obviously can't physically help her.**

**Just to get this out of the way now I have little to no intention of having Genji have any love interests here. Genji loves Mercy and I have no clue how to write out a way for Genji to stop loving Mercy and love someone else, so it will very likely not happen at all.**

**PS As I'm sure many of you can guess the Guiche fight is coming in like the next chapter but beforehand I want to make a few things clear.**

**Now I'll be honest I've never written fight scenes before (Or stories for that matter) so I'm going to be using a lot of real-world terms to make things a bit easier for me**** to picture these fights**

**Please know the different punch and kick variations. As far as punches go it'll be: The jab, The Cross/Straight punch, The hook, and The overhand. And for the kicks it'll be: The Front kick (Includes Front push kick/Teep and Front snap kick) The Sidekick, and The Roundhouse kick. Some basic defense knowledge (really just slipping) may help but is not necessary**

**In any case, I'll be off for now and I hope you guys have a damn good day. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO PEOPLES! I FINALLY HAVE MORE FREE TIME FROM WORK AND CAN WORK ON THE STORY JUST A TAD BIT MORE FREQUENT NOW!**

**With that said my chapters will still likely be short mainly one or two scenes at a time because I don't want to commit to a super long chapter and have it be somewhat bad but not be able to fix it. Super long chapter for example 7-10 scenes. I'd rather have 1-3 scenes be bad and then save the others by changing up my style than have all of them be bad or mediocre at best. Does that make sense?**

**Also in response to some special peoples**

**ECOOLASICE!**

**Honestly, bro The concept of Genji's thoughts and how they're portrayed hadn't even occurred to me and the fact that parenthesis are typically used for excluding from the story went over my head. With that said I think using single quotation marks might be misinterpreted for people who tend to read kinda fast so maybe writing in italics on top of single quotation marks might help.**

**_'Something like this really'_ What do ya think?**

**AND OF COURSE, I APPRECIATE ALL THE FEEDBACK IM GETTING OF PEOPLE SAYING THEY LIKE THE STORY BUT I HAVE A REQUEST**

**I NEED Y'ALL TO RIP INTO MY STORYTELLING. For the most part, I still don't appreciate criticism with no explanations as to why one may dislike something I still need it to make this story at least pretty OK. So "Would you all please shit on my story?"**

**BUT MY MONOLOGUE HAS COME TO AN END AND FOR NOW, THE SHOW MUST GO ON**

**IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!**

**P.S I have my computer up and running now, so my the whole -start end -shit is over I now have HORIZONTAL LINES, and I WILL be abusing them**

* * *

Louise and I left the main dining hall after and were now in the courtyard. I had noticed that despite being a school there were many students outside of classes but Louise explained that classes were postponed for the sake of bonding with one's newly summoned familiars. It made enough sense to satisfy me.

"Well then. Should we grab a seat?" I asked Louise but felt something nudge my leg and I turned around to see a... charmeleon? I backed away from it and noticed another girl petting the creature.

"What is that thing?" I asked, somewhat taken back.

"Is this the first time you've seen a salamander?" The girl replied

"No, but typically salamanders are much less... threatening." I said

"There's no need to feel threatened. Under the contract, familiars faithfully obey every order the master gives, and I wouldn't want Flame to hurt anyone" She finished smirking at Louise

"Well, then Zerbst you've introduced yourself so you're welcome to crawl yourself back into whatever hole you just left." Louise snapped back at the girl.

The Girl responded in laughter "This coming from the girl frantically running around school grounds last night. The only logical explanation was that this knight couldn't resume playing your little ruse and left. You covered up your lie well with that explosion."

"That's not tr-"

"I can assure you Louise has done well summoning me." I cut Louise off speaking as respectfully as I could muster.

"Louise is my master and I am her familiar much akin to you and your salamander. Although I do believe my abilities are a bit more... useful." I ended

The girl was taken back a bit by my statement but spoke again nonetheless.

"Well then. Louise as far as I'm concerned you're still just a zero." the girl began walking away with the salamander following closely behind.

Louise was equal parts surprised and confused

"So now I'm your master, what happened to us being equals?" she asked

"We are equals but in front of the students who aren't as kind, I have no issue with playing the role of an obedient familiar. As I have said before I will assist you however I can and that includes dealing with those around you in a proper manner."

"So you're just going to pretend to be a faithful familiar?" Louise asked

"Assuming you don't give me an outrageous order, Yes I will." I finished

Our conversation ended with Louise confused but happy. She even snickered a bit.

Louise sat at a table and asked that I bring some tea and I did as requested. Many students looked at the two of us, gazing for a moment before turning away. When I sat at the opposite end of the table I spoke to her.

"You know, A lot of your peers are looking at us." I said.

"Well, you are a unique familiar." Louise replied.

I hadn't thought about it before, but I did now realize that there were no familiars that were human or humanoid in any way.

"I see. Does it bother you?" I asked. Louise seemed to think on it for a moment before responding

"Well, You're the only familiar that can tell good stories." Louise replied.

I chuckled in response but was interrupted but a commotion a little ways away.

There was an argument going on at a table and a crowd was beginning to form.

_'A fight? And there are no adults in sight I should intervene before things get too out of hand.'_

I began making my way towards the gathering with Louise trailing behind and when I had made it I saw the event in question. Two girls were shouting at a boy drenched in some drink. At first, I thought they were bullying him but what they were saying changed my perception.

"So you have been meeting with others." One girl said the boy tried to defend himself but the other spoke up

"How could you? You said that I was the only one." The second girl said

"Ladies please if you would just calm down I'm sure we can.."

"Liar!" Both of the girls shouted in unison before one slapped him across the face.

The surrounding students began laughing and one spoke up

"Looks like you just got dumped Guiche. Finally got what was coming to you."

Now I understood the situation the boy had just been caught two-timing. I felt somewhat bad how he was treated though but that quickly went away when he spoke

"You've soiled my clothing and the hearts of two lovelies you oaf. You realize there will be consequences." The boy began speaking to a maid who was bowing in response.

"Hold on a moment." I spoke up pushing my way past the crowd of students. "Now then I understand you are distraught but do not take your anger out on an innocent person."

"Learn your place familiar! Lest I have to punish you as well." The boy snapped back

His response wasn't anything too crazy. The embarrassment he is feeling is clouding his judgment

"Calm yourself I don't want you to do something you may regret." I replied calmly

"Listen here familiar this uncoordinated commoner spilled Tea all over me and is the sole reason this situation has happened." The boy tried to defend himself

"Irregardless of what has happened you cannot blame her for your disloyalty." I replied

"You dare accuse me of such a thing." The boy responded

He was aggravating, to say the least

"It seems you need to learn a peasant's place, meet me at Vestori Square and I will show you what respect truly entails." And with that, he took his leave.

That boy was a handful but there were more important things at hand. I made my way to the maid who was no longer bowing

"Are you alright?" I asked her

"I'm fine but you can't fight a noble for me." She replied sounding very worried

"Fight?" And it clicked it was clear now he intended to fight me at that place

"Genji! What were you thinking?" Louise had forced herself into my view "Come with me!" Louise began walking away and I followed

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to apologize, make it sincere and hopefully he will forgive you."

_'Apologize? For explaining to him the error of his ways?'_

I stopped and spoke

"I refuse."

"What do you mean?" Louise replied

"That boy has an error in his judgment. He creates excuses, displaces blame, and will refuse to look into himself and question his character. I chose my words and will stand by them if he wishes to fight me then so be it." I spoke coldly

"You don't understand peasants will never win against nobility." I tuned Louise out and spoke to a student

"Where is Vettori Square?" I asked a random student

"Just that way." The boy pointed in the direction in question

"Thank you." I bowed slightly and walked away with Louise shouting and urging me to stop

* * *

I made my way to Louise's room to pick up some pieces of gear I thought I might need.

_'The magic in this world is something I have not seen yet so I shouldn't underestimate the boy's abilities'_

Louise was still Urging me to apologize to the boy.

"Louise, do you think me so incapable to deal with him?" She was stunned for a second before replying

"I'm not doubting your abilities as a swordsman I'm saying your lack of magic will only lead to you getting yourself injured!"

When we arrived at the room my weapons were lying against the wall

"Listen, Louise, I am not going to apologize nor do I intend to hurt the boy this is simply a moment for me to learn."

"Learn? Enough with this!" Louise was livid at this point

"Calm yourself." I strapped my sword and kodachi to my body "All will be revealed in time."

* * *

I arrived in vestori square geared up and ready to deal with whatever the boy intended to use against me. Unsurprisingly many of the students showed up to watch the ensuing fight

"You actually showed I applaud your bravery and you equipped yourself nicely." The boy spoke

"I have no reason to continue this conversation if you wish to duel then ready yourself." I replied and got into a bladed boxing stance with a high guard.

"You have sealed your fate familiar." The boy spoke he drew a rose and shook a petal off of it onto the ground. From the petal, a white glow was made and an armored creature rose from the ground

"Behold the power of I Guiche the brass and my Valkyrie." It dashed towards me for a body shot, It was fast and I had little time to react

_'No time to dodge gotta block it.' The valkyrie went for a left straight aiming for my body._

I raised my leg so the punch would connect with my armored shin.

I took the opportunity to back up but the valkyrie was on me again this time throwing a wild hook at my head. I ducked and countered with an overhand. It stumbled back and I knew I had to seize the opportunity. I rushed forward ready to continue my offense. The valkyrie threw a wild haymaker causing me to step back and I decided to strike with it was not the best idea I faked a jab and shot in for a double leg takedown and brought the creature to the ground. I began to relentlessly ground and pound the creature and it did well to defend it's head so I went to the body. The students surrounding expected a decisive victory but were met with a peasant who was putting up a damn good fight. The creature finally lowered its guard and I dropped my whole body weight into an elbow crushing its head flat. I stood back up and stared the boy down.

"Is this enough to satisfy you?" I asked

He became frustrated whipping his rose causing more petals to fall and Six Valkyries had appeared before me.

_'Damn, I was expecting a one on one fight but si..' _My thoughts were cut short when three of the valkyries rushed me I did well to slip the punch of the first and Teeped the second but the third landed a straight punch flush against my chest, I stumbled back. I readied myself again but the same Valkyrie closed the distance lowered itself and landed a vicious hook to my side. I had collapsed from the attack and the valkyries returned to their initial starting points.

Louise rushed to my side "Do you understand now you can't win this fight. You did well just stop now."

"Move Louise." I spoke to her as I got back up to my feet

I placed my hand on my kodachi and got into my traditional stance "I've been going easy on him, I'm fine just stand back."

**(Now ya'll I'm gonna be honest I don't know jack shit about fighting with weapons so expect a lot of vagueness)**

"Your tenacity is commendable familiar but this fight is over." The boy began boasting

The trio of valkyries rushed me again but this time I was ready. I slipped the punch of the first and teeped the second much like before but this time I jumped over the third. I drew forth some shuriken and threw them down at the valkyries. They hadn't penetrated all the way through but it was deep enough to eliminate those valkyries. I had noticed though that my shurikens were almost weightless and I threw them with more force than usual moreover I had noticed I jumped a lot higher than normal as well. When I landed I took no time dispatching of the other three. I drew three more shuriken throwing them at the valkyries before dashing towards the grouped trio. Cutting them all in half with one swift strike. I faced the boy and dashed towards him as well I stopped short and pointed my blade at his head.

"Do you give in?" I asked

The boy fell to the ground and had declared his defeat. I sheathed my kodachi and offered the boy a hand. He took it and I helped him up.

"Listen to me boy. I do not regret my earlier statements of you and I still fully believe them. However, I hope that this fight will make you reevaluate yourself." I spoke to him calmly bowed slightly and began marching towards Louise. Many of the students were shocked but Louise even more so.

"Shall we make our leave master?" I said to her pretending to be just a faithful familiar

Louise stammered before getting out her sentence "Yes, We have much to discuss." and with that, we took our leave.

* * *

Back in Louise's room, I had expected her to be furious but she was surprisingly calm

"Genji. What kind of a swordsman are you?" she asked

"I would say I'm more of a ninja, but I assume you mean just what exactly am I capable of?"

"You bested a mage. A mage! In open combat, no less. No ordinary person would be capable of that."

"Who said I was ordinary." I chuckled a bit before continuing

"Listen, Louise, I've trained my whole life to fight against enemies far more ruthless, cunning, and resilient than those husks of metal. Believe me when I say this I am no ordinary man or familiar."

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR LIKE 7 YEARS BUT I AINT DEAD YET.**

**On the real, though I have no excuse for being away so long with no updates just got lazy (and my brain is super preoccupied with a secondary story that I want to write more info later) **

**The most important thing I want to say now is that I have spent a good amount of time balancing work life and school so that I can write this story and maybe a second one if you guys like the idea of it on a consistent basis and have out a new chapter by every weekend. **

**SO FRET NOT MY LOVELIES THIS STORY WILL NOT END AND WILL BE BORN ANEW WITH MORE CONSISTENT UPDATES hopefully.**

**Now then I had an idea for a 2nd story I wanted to write it would obviously be updated much less frequently but I like the premise and I wanted to know how you guys would feel about it.**

***Note* I haven't fleshed out the story in like any way and I also have no clue if it's been done before so if it hasn't give me ideas and if it has link it to me I wanna read it.**

**So the central idea is behind a group of three friends. **

**Friend 1 Is like a super nerd collects figurines knows almost every detail of any show or movie he's watched and is all around just really knowledgeable of animes, video games, movies, etc.**

**Friend 2 Is like the exact opposite of Friend 1 not really a jock or anything just not into anime and stuff, plays video games but isn't too into them. Extremely self confident (not cocky though) but all around a nice guy**

**Friend 3 Is an in between (Trying to be the average person) Likes anime movies games etc but isn't to the degree of friend 1.**

**So they're all pretty big fight fans and all train at the same gym. When leaving the gym one day something strange happens and they end up in a white room with a man behind desk with doors lining the walls. (Think of the drifters anime) **

**So the receptionist guy tells them that as a unit they are perfect for the issue he is having. A masked man (For reasons I may explain if interested) Is messing with various plot elements in different shows movies and games and overall just making the storylines confusing, inconsistent and just plain bad he enlists the help of the three to go into these worlds to stop him and fix what is wrong.**

**Now I've modeled the three friends after myself and my two best friends. We came up with this story as a unit and wanted to know what you guys would think of it. **

**If you guys like the premise we would definitely ****flesh it out more and make it into a long-running series.**

**But that's the end of my monologue Chapter 5 is in the works so stay tuned and I hope you guys have a damn good day. SEE YA PEEPS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo I've got some explainin to do**

**But first a word from our friendly sponsors**

**_Ecoolaise_**

**I FORGOT THE MOONS!**

**SHIT!**

**Seriously though I see what you mean about being descriptive. I should spend more time actually creating a mental picture of the world.**

**and how Genji should react to it. With that said it may take a while for me to work my way up to being more descriptive. (I was a straight C student in high school when it came to writing papers.)**

**Honestly reading the novel might help a ton for me.**

**Funny thing is now that it's been pointed I have little clue how to fix it. My best guess at this point would be to wait until I hit a certain point in the story like the end of season 1 then revise before moving on. Idk what do y'all think**

**So where have I been? Well in short super unmotivated to write mixed with having no idea how to continue the story and sprinkle fear of explaining that I was unmotivated to write by the people that actually read this story. ****So I'll say this**

**I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. My schedule will be wildly inconsistent (even though it already was) for now though. BUT I promise that from this point forward I will keep updating this story. Sorry for not updating you guys and just kinda keeping you in the dark about it.**

**My speech is over**

**COMMENCE THE ROCK!**

* * *

Later on in the day that I fought the boy I sat on the floor in Louise's room inspecting my shuriken and my own body for damage. _'__Dents around my torso plates not too bad I guess.'._ I stopped my inspection and stared blankly at the ceiling reminiscing on the events earlier in the day, I wondered if I had said enough to him.

_'It was an embarrassing day for him I hope he hasn't taken things too hard. Perhaps I should speak to him again'_

I looked over to see Louise sitting at the desk in her room reading a book with only a single candle providing a light.

"Hey, Louise, the kid I fought today what was his name?" I asked her pausing my inspection

She looked over at me confused by my question

"Are you serious? He said it numerous times." She replied.

She sighed and continued "His name is Guiche. Guiche Gramont."

_'Now that I think about it he did introduce himself, I should take better care remembering these things.'_

I ended my self-inspection and stood up.

"If it's okay with you I'm going for a walk I need to clear my mind a bit."

Louise didn't reply I guess she needed some time as well to contemplate just who exactly she summoned. I exited the room and stood right in front of the door for a bit

_'Hm. Why me? Of all potential people or creatures to be brought here why me?' I began roaming the halls just thinking to myself _

_'Why did my body feel so light?' _At the time I paid it little mind but now I could really think about it. It was as if all of my bio components were 100% efficient. As if they had no weight to move. As if they had grown stronger, but how? How was it possible? It boggled my mind but these thoughts were fruitless.

_'I will come to understand in time but as of now, something more important is in order. I must speak with Guiche.'_

I saw many students with there newly summons they seemed to be enjoying it and but the one I wished to talk to was not among them. I scoured the halls, every wing was checked; classrooms, the library, even the outside courtyards, until I finally came across him. He was in the mess hall alone with his familiar.

_'Shit. Another failed lesson. How did Zenyatta do this?'_ I approached the boy from behind before speaking

"You know many cultures would deem a child being alone as one who is cursed." Guiche was startled turning towards me quickly.

"Oh. It's you. Come to laugh at my despair have you?" Guiche turned away from me and gave his attention back to his familiar.

"No, I came to talk." I replied. I took a seat next to the boy

"I used to know a noble or at the very least he acted like one. In his youth, he was a troublemaker among many things he toyed with the hearts of many women. He was unfaithful proclaiming his love to one bedding her and moving on to the next never even acknowledging the first's existence from that point forward." I spoke

Guiche was still turned away though I could tell he was beginning to relax.

"Well one day something happened to him and I hadn't seen him for several months on end. I feared he was caught and murdered by the very women he played time and time again, but I couldn't be further from the truth." I looked up at the ceiling and leaned back in the chair

"No, Whatever happened whilst he was missing changed him, He realized how his actions affected each of the women some worse than others and decided from that point forward he would combat his lust. And he stayed loyal from then on." I turned towards guiche to see him staring directly at me. I broke the eye contact and stood up

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, but my advice to you is simple. It is likely you have soiled your connections with the two girls. Salvage what you can, Apologize make it sincere and hope they forgive you. If you truly do love one of them do what you can in their eyes to truly show that you have changed, and if she accepts she may take you back." I began to walk towards the exit before uttering one last thing.

"It's not too late to change your course, believe me." I ended before leaving the room and returning to Louise's quarters.

* * *

**This is a short chapter I know but I needed to get something out for you guys believe me next chapter will be my longest yet. I'm aiming for like no less then like 5,000 words but that's all from me hope yall have a damn good one.**


End file.
